<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice Makes Perfect by meowvelous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408115">Practice Makes Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous'>meowvelous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Vibrators, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier and Geralt bang, a lot. That's it, that's the story.</p><p>Alternatively: Various pwp vignettes between Jaskier and Geralt.</p><p>ch1: Modern AU, light D/s, toys.<br/>ch2: Canon, multiple orgasms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And how you kissed me, quite insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to practice writing smut and I rly love these boys so I figured why not! This will NOT have consistent updates; I’d highly recommend subscribing to the fic if you’re interested in future chapters! ;)</p><p>Also this is entirely TAKM’s fault. I love you all.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from Mad Girl’s Love Song by Sylvia Plath; more specifically, Fisher’s unofficial song of the same.</p><p><b>Tags specific to this chapter:</b> Sex Toys, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Dildos, Vibrators, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Praise Kink, Bottom Geralt, Top Jaskier, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Overstimulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he finished latching the last of the restraints, Jaskier rocked back on his heels and took in his work. Geralt was stripped bare, lying on his back. His arms were cuffed together, and then looped around the post they kept there for this purpose. His legs were spread open, each tied with a rope that disappeared to an anchor underneath the bed.</p><p>
  <span>Lying beside Geralt, on the silky smooth crimson sheets, was an assortment of fun things; A big bottle of lube, a cock sleeve, a wand vibrator, and two dildos. One was slim at the tip and slowly grew in thickness towards the base, while the other was wider, more realistic looking, made from silky silicone with a sturdy centre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier…” Geralt growled, growing impatient. Which was fair, Jaskier hadn’t done anything to him yet. Getting up onto the bed, Jaskier moved to straddle Geralt, enjoying the slide of bare skin against skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now darling,” Jaskier murmured, framing Geralt’s face with his hands. “Do you remember what word to use?” He leaned in close, stopping just short of touching their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huff of air Geralt let out brushed past Jaskier’s lips. “Smoke.” Geralt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” It didn’t escape Jaskier’s notice how the simple praise made Geralt shiver, the effect rippling down his body and causing his cock to stir. As a further reward, Jaskier kissed him, long and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let himself indulge in that for a long moment, the heat and the pleasure of it, until they had to break for air. Already, Geralt’s pupils were blown wide as he breathed raggedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous.” Jaskier cooed, running his hand over Geralt’s chest, down his stomach, but stopping there. “I’m so lucky that I get you, this, all to myself.” He ground back against Geralt’s hardness. “Oh, you feel so good.” He breathed, watching Geralt’s eyes flutter at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jaskier swung his leg back over, pulling away and up. “What should I do with you, my dear?” He mused, sitting back and surveying his array. “I think… We should start simple.” Jaskier picked up the bottle of lube, pressing open the cap and squeezing out a generous amount on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To warm it up, he rubbed his hands together for a moment. Grip loose, he used one hand to stroke Geralt’s cock as he used a finger to circle around Geralt’s entrance. As Jaskier gently pressed a finger in, he continued playing with Geralt’s cock. “You always take me in so eagerly. You’re so good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Geralt bit down on his lip, to hold back a noise. Jaskier tsked, giving a twist of his wrist. “None of that now, I want to hear you, darling.” As he began working Geralt open, Jaskier kept up a steady stream of praise and endearments. With the little movement afforded to him, Geralt rocked back onto Jaskier’s fingers, quietly groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting until Geralt’s movements grew jerky, his stomach muscles tensing, Jaskier stopped. He smiled at the frustrated moan Geralt let out. “I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After deliberating for a moment, Jaskier picked up the more realistic looking dildo. He clicked on the vibrating bullet set in the base, and then began slicking it up. “Now I don’t want you to come on this, but it will keep you open until I’m ready for you. Can you do that for me, love?” Jaskier waited for Geralt to nod. “Very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he slowly stroked Geralt’s cock, Jaskier gently pushed the dildo in, stopping when the base was nestled against Geralt’s ass. “How does it feel?” He asked, watching Geralt’s eyes flutter as the man let out a long answering moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S good.” Geralt groaned out, long and low. “Jaskier…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I’ve got you.” He soothed, moving it slightly as he enjoyed the sight of Geralt clenching and unclenching around the toy. Then he pulled back, and used a nearby towel to wipe off his hands. Once they were dried off, he picked up the wand vibrator. Jaskier didn’t miss the way Geralt’s gaze darted over to it, as he gave a shiver of anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this one, don’t you?” Jaskier asked, with a smile. He spread lube over the wide head of the toy, making sure it was body warm. Turning it on the lowest setting, Jaskier slowly drew it up along Geralt’s cock, and then pressed it to the tip of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction was instant; Geralt gasped, moving away, and then back towards the vibrator. Jaskier kept the press of it light, a tease more than anything else. He knew the tells to watch for, knew that when Geralt grew still and groaned deeply in the back of his throat, to move the wand away so he wouldn’t come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier…” Geralt moaned shakily. Jaskier watched his cock twitch, a drop of precome dripping out of the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, darling.” Jaskier praised. “Do you think you can take a bit more?” Geralt gave a jerky nod. “So good for me.” He said, voice deceptively soothing as he brought the toy back to rest against Geralt’s cockhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They repeated this, until Geralt was a groaning shivering mess. “Jaskier… Please, I need to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beg so prettily.” Jaskier breathed, turning off the wand and setting it aside. “I suppose, if you think you’re ready.” He slicked up his cock, slowly taking the dildo out of Geralt and pressing in his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toy wasn’t the biggest, so Jaskier was sure to move slowly, giving Geralt time to adjust. “Oh, love.” Jaskier gasped. “You feel so good around me.” The hot clench of Geralt around him had him breathing in, needing a moment. Then he started to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucked into Geralt, adjusting until his dick hit the spot that had the other man moaning steadily. Then Jaskier reached for his cock and started jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Pent up from earlier, it didn’t take long before Geralt was shuddering and coming between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier slowed his thrusts, waiting until the last of Geralt’s trembling died away. Then he went back to fucking him, as Geralt shivered and let out quiet whines at the overstimulation. “Shh,” Jaskier gasped. “Just a bit longer darling.” He continued thrusting, breathing out endearments, until he felt his own orgasm come over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it ended, Jaskier stayed bowed over for a moment, until he pulled out of Geralt with a wince. “How are you doing, love?” He asked, grabbing the towel and using it to wipe at what he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Geralt replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an amused huff, Jaskier flicked his thigh. “Use your words, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Geralt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” It took a moment to get his legs to cooperate, and then Jaskier was standing with a wince. He went around the bed, undoing the restraints. When all were undone, he fussed over Geralt, making sure his limbs felt okay after being immobilized for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jaskier was pushing back the sheets, shoving at Geralt until they were both curled up beneath them. “We should shower.” Geralt murmured, contradicting his own words by wrapping an arm around Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Jaskier replied, petting Geralt’s chest. “Shower later, cuddles now.” A peaceful silence fell as they relaxed, wrapped up in each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I mean what I say, when I say I'd be your anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from "Love It Dissipates" by Mother Mother.</p><p><b>Tags specific to this chapter:</b> Pre-Relationship, Porn With Feelings, Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Overstimulation, Dildos, Multiple Orgasms, Bottom Jaskier, Top Geralt. Also probably An Improbable Amount of Orgasms, but I don't think that's a real tag, sadly.</p><p>Wrote this for a friend, from a prompt and a conversation; enjoy. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started because both of them were in a bad mood. Jaskier because winter was creeping closer; days were shorter, nights were longer. People were less inclined to toss a coin to a bard, when they were worried about the long months ahead. And, finally, it meant that soon, Geralt would be leaving Jaskier behind to go to Kaer Morhen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why Geralt was in such a shitty mood though. The man had just spent two days at a brothel in the world’s most </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span> town. Jaskier was practically climbing the walls, waiting for Geralt to reappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were late leaving the previous town, and even later to reaching the new one. It was too late for Jaskier to put on an appearance, or even for Geralt to check the local job board. They just got a room (only one, to save money), and silently moved up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out with it.” Geralt said, after they had set down their things. Just to be contrary, Jaskier faced him and silently raised an eyebrow. He could practically hear Geralt grinding his teeth together. “You’re upset.” And in case Jaskier would think that meant Geralt cared about his emotional well-being; “When you’re upset, you’re more likely to get into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know why I’m upset?” Jaskier asked, and before Geralt could reply, continued; “Fine! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>irked</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we just wasted two days in that shithole. I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt, did you really need that long to get your jollies off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pause was full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>judgmental silence from one Witcher. “You’re one to talk,” Geralt finally said, apparently having picked up a sense of drama from Jaskier. “Considering how often you fuck the wrong person and get us run out of town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaskier sighed, aggrieved. (It had happened three times, but who was counting?) “Besides, I’ve never made you wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>two days</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me to scratch an itch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Which meant that Geralt thought he had a point but wasn’t willing to concede it. “It’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Jaskier couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How is it different for you? You might be a Witcher, but—” It clicked. “You’re telling me, your Witchery, ahem, enhancements, included your dick?” Despite having seen Geralt’s dick before (bath water didn’t hide much), Jaskier still craned his neck as if trying to catch a glimpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes so hard that it looked like it physically hurt. “Not the size. Just…” For the first time during the conversation, he seemed slightly uncomfortable. “My stamina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jaskier looked delighted, like his birthday had come early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not talking about this.” Geralt said flatly, and so sadly, severely mistaken in thinking that Jaskier was going to stop there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that brought it up!” Jaskier did a slow circle around Geralt, taking him in. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonder. If fucking a Witcher was different from being with anyone else, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to fuck any of my brothers.” Crossing his arms, Geralt glared at Jaskier, following his movements without moving himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now. That only leaves me with one option.” Jaskier came to a stop in front of him, looking expectant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flattering. I always wanted to be someone’s last resort.” Geralt said, entirely deadpan. When that didn’t seem to dissuade Jaskier, he raised his eyebrows. “You’re being serious?” And then, “I doubt you could handle it.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Geralt visibly regretted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Jaskier loved, it was a challenge. Especially when his reputation was on the line. “Oh my dear Witcher,” He purred, sidling closer to Geralt. “Let me prove you wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hesitated; Jaskier kissed him. When, after a beat, Geralt kissed him back, Jaskier gave a pleased hum. He walked backwards, tugging Geralt with him, and somehow managed to reach the bed without tripping over anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed Geralt into sitting on the bed, crawled onto his lap, and went back to kissing him. The sensation of their tongues sliding against each other set off a spark in his stomach, a tugging need that had him grinding down against Geralt. When Jaskier felt Geralt was hard against him, he let out a long groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are both wearing too many clothes,” Jaskier surfaced to say, pausing to take off his shirt. He grabbed the hem of Geralt’s shirt, and felt a thrill run up his spine when Geralt assisted him in taking it off. “Gods, your body.” Jaskier breathed, running appreciative hands over Geralt’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier…” The attention seemed to bother Geralt, for some reason. “Focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Jasker tsked, giving an experimental tug to one of Geralt’s nipples and giving a quiet “hmm” when there was no reaction from Geralt. “I wonder how many times you’ll come before you finally loosen up.” He pushed at Geralt’s chest, until the other man lay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving down Geralt’s body, Jaskier helped him take off his pants and his small clothes. He spent a moment running his hands up and down Geralt’s legs, marveling at the muscle he felt there. When he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt was about to complain, Jaskier repositioned himself so he was able to take Geralt’s cock in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the only reaction was a grunt for Geralt, Jaskier hummed consideringly, and felt Geralt’s cock twitch. Being mindful of his teeth, Jaskier started swirling his tongue around the cockhead, while he stroked his hand up and down the shaft. Geralt was quiet, the changing in his breathing being the main indication when Jaskier did something he especially liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Jaskier was a quick learner, and soon Geralt was coming. Jaskier swallowed it down and then popped off. “So that’s one,” He said cheerfully, and made a noise of surprise when he realized Geralt was still hard. “Hold on, I need to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the annoyed grunt for Geralt, Jaskier moved off of the bed and began rummaging around his things. From his bag, he unearthed a bottle of oil and his dearest travel companion, a wooden dildo. Both were brought over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubting your stamina?” Geralt asked, eyes flicking down to the dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear Witcher, I plan to be very thorough with you.” Jaskier promised with a smirk. “I assume you won’t object to me using it on you?” He asked. Geralt raised his eyebrows in surprise, considered it, and then nodded. “Excellent. Now lay back.” After slicking up his hands, Jaskier used one to slowly jerk Geralt off, while the other slowly circled around and pressed into his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they do this to you? The women you visit.” Jaskier asked conversationally, looking up at Geralt. He found the other man was staring down, fixedly at what Jaskier was doing. Deliberately, Jaskier stopped moving. “I did just ask a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Now come on—” Geralt cut himself off with a sharp inhale as Jaskier began moving his hands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I can’t imagine it’s very often, that someone takes their time with you.” Jaskier mused as he continued his attentions. “I know for a fact that you never touch yourself whenever I’m around, which is a shame, because—” He did another twist in his stroking, and was gratified when it made Geralt bite his lip. “We could’ve been having so much fun together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… always talk this much?” Geralt gritted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless I have something in my mouth, yes.” Jaskier replied blithely. “Still, I’ve never gotten any complaints. Or, well, not often enough to take them seriously. Besides, I can’t imagine many people have told you how lovely your cock is, and how nicely you open up.” He slipped in a second finger, crooked it, and after searching for a moment, found the spot that made the first groan come from Geralt’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” Jaskier breathed, immensely pleased with himself. “You have such a nice voice, it’s a crime to keep it to yourself.” A glance confirmed that Geralt seemed unable to muster up his usual irritation during Jaskier’s ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But really, you feel so good around my fingers, so tight and warm. And you take them so well, I can tell how much you enjoy having something inside you.” Jaskier shifted slightly, sitting more comfortably. “I can’t wait to have my cock in you, after I get you all loose and ready for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Geralt sounded like he was considering it, but wasn’t quite sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe we can work up to that.” Jaskier amended, not missing a beat. “But oh, I can’t wait to see how you look, taking my dearest travel companion. I’ve used it on myself many times, wishing it was your cock filling me up instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moan from Geralt, as he shifted restlessly, caught between Jaskier’s two hands. Jaskier kept working him open, and playing with his cock, until Geralt was shaking, coming with a long groan. “Two.” Jaskier announced, in a sing-song voice. He bit down a smile at the noise of protest Geralt made when he pulled his fingers out. “Sorry, sorry, let me just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using more oil on the toy, Jaskier went back to stroking Geralt’s cock as he slowly slid the toy inside him. “Now, I find the tip the most difficult part, but once it’s in—” Geralt moaned, long and low. “Yes, there we go. Oh, you’re taking it so well; just keep it there, like that for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dropping a kiss onto Geralt’s thigh, Jaskier got up. He puttered around the room, using some rags and water to clean the oil from his hands. Then he was straddling Geralt again, kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back for air, Geralt (sounding surprisingly self-contained for a man who was two orgasms deep and had a wooden cock up his ass) rumbled, “Tired already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hands do need a break.” Jaskier admitted, rotating one of them. He made a small noise of surprise when Geralt gingerly took it and gently used his thumb to press and massage at the palm. “Oh, that’s lovely.” He gave an appreciative hum as Geralt did the same to his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once both were free, Jaskier wound them into Geralt’s hair and kissed him, slow and leisurely. The way he had been wanting to kiss him, for far too long. It was even better than he imagined, with the smell of sex heavy in the air, the press of Geralt’s erection at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still wearing pants.” Geralt grumbled, when they parted for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Jaskier cleared his throat. “So I am. You’ll...have to move your hands.” Geralt had them resting, with a casual possessiveness, on Jaskier’s hips. Sitting back, with some frankly embarrassing flailing, Jaskier succeeded in ridding his bottom half of clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word.” He warned Geralt, who was… actually looking at him with a fond smile, instead of the mockery Jaskier was expecting. Geralt seemed to realize this at the same time as Jaskier, and his face smoothed into his default resting bitch face. Mourning the loss of it, Jaskier returned to the spot on Geralt’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, where were we?” Jaskier mused, as he gripped the base of the toy and shifted it until he saw Geralt jerk from the press of it being just right. “There we are.” He remarked, as he began slowly pulling it out and pushing back in, mesmerized by the sight of the toy disappearing into Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of how Geralt usually partook, he clearly enjoyed having something inside of him, evidenced by the steady stream of groans he let out as Jaskier fucked him with the toy. He grew louder as Jaskier slicked a hand back up to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts. “There you go darling, you’re doing so well.” Jaskier murmured. “Such a pretty sight, watching you take a cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had expected Geralt to snap at him for the endearments and the praise, but was pleasantly surprised by the full body shiver, the increased urgency to the movement of his hips, that Geralt gave in response. It didn’t take long before Geralt was coming again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.” Jaskier hummed. “That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> impressive.” Geralt was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard, though his eyes were heavy-lidded and tired looking. So, able to come, but it did take a toll. Well, that changed his plans some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting further up Geralt’s body, Jaskier grabbed the oil and slicked his hands up again. This time he reached behind, and began working himself open. His own need had been a persistent buzzing in the back of his mind; irritating, but manageable, as long as Jaskier was focusing on Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though… Jaskier let himself get lost a bit in it, the pleasure of finally getting a hand on himself, and jolted when he felt Geralt’s hands come back to rest on his hips. “Enjoying… the view?” Jaskier gasped out, opening his eyes as he used his free hand to slowly fist his own cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Geralt admitted, causing Jaskier’s movements to falter from his surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Jaskier knew he was probably smiling like an idiot, but he was hardly in the right state of mind. He was getting tired too. “Why don’t you make yourself useful then, and give me a hand? Your fingers are thicker than mine.” There was some shuffling and adjusting, but soon Geralt’s fingers joined Jaskier’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked him open, with Jaskier having to stop himself from coming a few times. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, slowly, sinking down onto Geralt’s cock. The hot press of it into him was a pleasurable relief, Jaskier letting out a happy hum at the feel of it as he finished taking it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He sighed, closing his eyes and grinding his hips down. “Oh, darling, that’s so good.” Jaskier opened his eyes to see Geralt staring up at him, looking lost. With gentle hands, Jaskier urged him to sit up, so they were face to face. It let Jaskier kiss him, swallowing the needy noises Geralt was making as they moved together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their movements sped up, they broke apart, gasping and sharing air. “You’re making me feel so good.” Jaskier groaned out, framing Geralt’s face with shaking hands. He could feel an answering tremble in Geralt’s body, and knew he was as strung out and needed it as much as Jaskier did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, please.” Jaskier moaned against Geralt’s lips, “Please touch me—” His hips stuttered as Geralt wrapped a hand around him. “Just like that, yes, darling.” He gave a happy sigh, that turned into a groan as Geralt’s hand sped up, along with the upward thrusts of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like far too long and too soon, when Jaskier felt his orgasm approaching. “Geralt, I’m, oh gods, that feels so fucking good.” He gasped out, and then he was coming, the sudden crest of it and the aftershocks as Geralt continued to move inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slumping over to rest his forehead against Geralt’s shoulder, Jaskier gave a tired but pleased hum at the feel of Geralt fucking into him. He was a shivering, trembling mess by the time that Geralt came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a consolation when Jaskier drew back to see Geralt looked as tired as he was; that along with the feel of Geralt softening and pulling out of him, caused him to make a triumphant noise. “I did it,” Jaskier slurred, slightly punch drunk. “I defeated the White Wolf’s libido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you did.” Geralt seemed amused, as he gently changed their positions, so Jaskier was laying down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier drifted a bit, and came back to the feel of Geralt cleaning them both up. “That’s my job.” He grumbled, without opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time.” Geralt promised, kissing Jaskier’s forehead and getting in bed with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaskier was going to hold him to that, was his last thought, before he fell into a well-deserved sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. The toy Jaskier uses on Geralt is specifically <a href="https://www.lumberjillcrafts.com/product/pinot-noir-v2-special-edition-purpleheart-wood/">this work of art</a>, which I tragically cannot afford and thus am living vicariously through these two (obviously not sponsored in any way).</p><p>For a brief time, I am taking prompts/scenarios/kinks via the comments, to inspire future chapters! Though if ur kink is not my kink, I won't write it, u feel me? Anyway hmu!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>